One Day Turns Into Forever
by RobertaMarie
Summary: Meredith Grey is the daughter of the world famous surgeon, Ellis Grey. She decided not to follow in her mother's footsteps to become a doctor, instead of studying business & opening a coffee shop. One day a man, new in town, finds this coffee shops & immediately is attracted to the cute coffee shop owner. He will soon learn that cute coffee shop owner is the daughter of his boss.
1. Chapter 1

Meredith Grey wasn't sure what she wanted to be; but one thing she knew was that she didn't want to follow in her mother's footsteps and be a surgeon. She didn't want to be constantly compared to her great surgeon of a mother. So after graduating from high school, she decided to take a gap year and travel across Europe with her best friend, Sadie. This trip had opened Meredith's eyes at what she'd like to do with her life. As she was traveling, she pondered across all these cute little stores and shops. She decided she was going to open one herself, and that meant she needed to go to college and get a business degree.

Jumping forward ten years later, Meredith is now twenty-nine with a popular coffee shop; The Village Cafe. Why this coffee shop was popular wasn't because she just sold coffee and tea and drinks like that. Meredith also sold baked goods like scones, muffins, donuts, and would like to expand to sandwiches, as well, to please those who come in for lunch.

"Next in line please." Meredith waved over. "Hi. What would you like?"

The man kept staring at the menu not one hundred percent sure. "I've never been here before; first time in Seattle, for a matter of fact. But I saw this on the way to my new job, and decided to check it out..." The man glanced off at the menu and looked at the woman. "What would you recommend?"

"Um..." Meredith glanced down, rubbing her lips together. "Well what do you like?"

"Coffee." He laughed.

Meredith laughed as well. "Well good thing we sell coffee. Since you're so indecisive, how about I just surprise you?"

"What if I don't like it?"

"Well let's not think that far into the future until you try it." She smiled and reached for a cup and marker. "What is your name?"

"Derek."

"Derek." Meredith scribbled on. "Great. So will one surprise cup of coffee be all then?"

"Yes."

As he was beginning to take his credit card out, Meredith stopped him. "No, this one will be on the house."

"I don't think your boss would like that very much."

"Well it's a good thing I'm my own boss. I'm the owner. So go ahead and take a seat. It'll be ready in a few."

Meredith decided to let Derek try a new coffee bean she recently bought for her shop. She hasn't yet put it up for sale, only because she's nervous it won't sale, since it's new, and people who usually come into her shop are regulars who buy their usuals.

"Derek." Meredith called. She smiled as she reached over the counter to give it to him.

"Thanks." Derek took the lid off and added some cream to his coffee, since he doesn't like it totally black. He took a sip and nodded his head after he drank it. "Pretty good. What is it exactly?"

"Well it's new; new as in you're the first person to try it." Meredith said. "When I was traveling last summer, I went to this village and discovered this shop selling this coffee. I wasn't familiar with it, so I ordered a cup. Long story short, I asked if I could possibly get an order for my store here. What you're drinking it called Tanzania Peaberry. It's different. I like different, but not everyone does."

Derek nodded and took another sip. "It's good."

"Well I hope you'll come in again." Meredith took a step back from the counter and returned to the cash register to take another order. "Next, please."

By Meredith's surprised, the next day she meets him again. She smiled when he reached the counter to order. "You're back."

"I am back." He gave her a smile. "Surprise me again, but this time I'm paying." Derek reached into his wallet and handed Meredith his credit card.

Meredith nodded and took it, swiping it into the computer. "Derek Shepherd." She read aloud the name that showed up on the computer screen. Meredith handed him back his credit card, and Derek placed it back in his wallet.

"So you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"No, you don't." Meredith ripped the receipt from the printer and handed it to Derek. "Meredith."

"Meredith." Derek repeated, followed by a smile.

He went to take seat and waited until she called his name. This time instead of calling him from behind the counter, Meredith walked the coffee to where he's sitting.

"So why a coffee shop?" Derek asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you decide to open?"

"I wanted to do something different from my family. I wanted to by my own boss, and be able to travel when I want to. I love to travel and want to see the whole world. This gives me the opportunity to. I don't constantly have to be here; only when I want to. So..." She gave Derek a smile. "That's why."

 **Hey, guys! Look, a new story! I actually have all the chapters written, and I'm really happy with how this story went. This is obviously an AU, where Meredith isn't a doctor because she didn't want to follow in her mother footsteps and be compared to her her entire life. This story will have in total 20 chapters, but not all is going to be posted at once.**

 **Also, my other story will be finished by next week. I'll be posting the latest chapter later today.**

 **So I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you'll like this story! Leave a review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to be kind to you all, and not make you wait long for chapter 2. Enjoy!**

 ****Also for those who already read this chapter, for some reason it's not showing as updated, so I'm reposting.**

* * *

Meredith went to the Seattle Grace Hospital where her mother works, baring her mother's favorite coffee. She even decided to bring some scones for the rest of the doctors and leave them in their lounge.

Meredith asked a nurse where she could find her mother, and of course, she's in surgery. She decided to leave the coffee in her mother's office, with a note, and then went up to watch a surgery. No, Meredith isn't technically allowed to do this, but because her mother is the Chief, she is allowed special privileges.

Meredith grew up around the hospital, and honestly could have seen herself being a doctor. She finds watching the surgeries to be fascinating, but that type of life was somewhat expected from her. Everyone expected Meredith to grow up and be just like her mother. But Meredith wanted her own life, where she wouldn't be compared to her world class mother, and that is why she owns her own coffee shop.

When the surgery ended, Meredith left the gallery and found her mother in the lobby yelling at interns. Meredith couldn't help but laugh, always thanking herself she didn't go into this career. She could just imagine how many times her mother would yell at her for doing something stupid and screwing up in a surgery.

Meredith approached her mother when she finished yelling and gave her a hug. She loved her mother, even though she was absent when Meredith was growing up. Her father left them, which meant Ellis Grey had to step up to support herself and her daughter.

"You were in surgery, but I put your coffee in your office." Meredith said. "And there's scones in the lounge."

"A coffee is what I need right now." Ellis said. "The idiot interns make me exhausted."

Ellis wasn't one hundred percent supportive when Meredith came to her to tell her how she wanted to have her own business. I mean, Ellis always thought her daughter would be a doctor just like her. So after many fights, and seeing how popular the shop got after it opened, Ellis soon became supportive of it, especially when it means free coffee, since that's what doctors drink to survive long nights at the hospital on.

"They're just interns, mom." Meredith said. "They'll learn."

* * *

Meredith didn't go into the coffee shop, which did disappoint Derek. Let's just say she's the main reason he's going there each day. He wants to see Meredith, and talk to her because there's just something about her that he finds attractive.

Derek had just ordered a black coffee and added cream to it. He was disappointed he couldn't get Meredith's great taste in coffee, having to settle for a plain black coffee. So far his morning wasn't going great.

Derek saw Meredith talking to the Chief, and wondered why when he got to the hospital. When he saw them hug after Chief Grey got a page, Derek was now just simply confused. He decided to walk over to Meredith once the Chief was gone.

"So you bring coffee to doctors now?"

Meredith turned around and gave who she saw a smile. "I bring coffee to my mother."

"Your mother?" Derek stammered. "Chief Grey is your mother?"

"So you work here... Are you that new neurosurgeon attending all these women are fawning over?" Meredith asked. "Or the new attending in cardio that everyone hates?"

"Apparently the one with women fawning over me."

Meredith laughed. "They have a nickname for you, you know? McDreamy."

"I've heard." Derek laughed.

"Well I'm gonna go." Meredith pointed the way to the elevators. "I need to go home and pack."

"Pack?"

"I'm going to Europe tomorrow with an old friend of mine. We're going to relive our post-high school, before college days. Maybe I'll see you around when I get back."

"Yeah, see you."

* * *

Meredith was gone for one and a half weeks, returning satisfied with her trip, but happy to be home. She went on this trip with her old friend, Sadie, and let's say every time they go out together, it's always crazy.

Meredith went into her shop the day after she returned to see how everything was going since she'v been gone. She went when it was closing time so she could take stock and see what more she'll need to order, without needing to be distracted by customers or employees.

Meredith usually turns the music way up when she does these types of things, and dance around her store. It's always funner to get the chores she have to do to keep this store up and running done.

Meredith stopped counting the money when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up and saw Derek, smiling and waving for her to open. Meredith turned down the music and got up to open the door.

"You're closed. I was hoping to get a coffee; gonna be another long night at the hospital."

"I think I can spare you a coffee." Meredith let Derek in and locked the door once it was closed. "What would you like?"

"Anything you got." Derek said. "So how was the trip you went on?"

Meredith's smile on her face grew as she thought about the trip. She shook her head, handing Derek his cup. "There's this thing me and my friend I went with do; we never tell anyone stories of what we did."

"Makes me wonder." Derek took a sip. "But I'm sure your boyfriend wonders more."

"I don't have a boyfriend, and you'll just have to continue to wonder." Meredith went into the backroom and placed the money back into the safe. She returned and sat down at a table with Derek. "So you said a neurosurgeon, huh?"

"That's right."

"Well, Mr. Neurosurgeon, where did you move from?"

"New York. I wasn't sure I was going to like Seattle because New Yorkers are genetically engineered to dislike everywhere except for Manhattan. Did you know Seattle has ferry boats?"

"I did. Seattle is surrounded by bodies of water."

"I didn't. I have a thing for ferry boats. Now I have to like it here." Derek's pager went off. "I have to go. Thanks for the coffee."

 **Thanks for all the great reviews so far! I'm glad you guys are liking the idea of this story so far. I know you guys want longer chapters, and the chapters will get longer as the story progresses.**

 **So yeah! I hope you liked this chapter! Review, follow, and favorite!**

 *****Just for future references, in this story Derek's dad is not dead, and Ellis and Richard never had an affair. I thought I'd mention that now so I won't have to mention anything further along in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith was at a bar across the street from the hospital with one of her friends that's currently an intern at Seattle Grace; Cristina. Meredith met Cristina when she went to the mixer to welcome the interns to the hospital. Ellis invited her daughter, and she and Cristina quickly hit it off as friends. Meredith is proud to say that Cristina is her person.

"So what can you tell me about Dr. McDreamy." Meredith asked. "I hear all the women can't stop fawning over him."

"Except me. Honestly, I don't see it. Maybe it's the hair." Cristina said. "That man has a good head of hair."

"He does." Meredith agreed. "He seems nice too."

"Wait, you met him?"

"He comes into the coffee shop every morning for coffee."

"Every morning?" Cristina questioned. "Your coffee isn't that great. He's coming in for much more than coffee."

"I thought you love my coffee."

"No, I said I love _free_ coffee. Free coffee, Mer. F. R. E. E. _Free_."

"Can I get you ladies anything else?" Joe, the bar owner asked.

"Just keep the shots coming." Meredith said. "If he's not coming for my coffee, then why does he come every day, Cristina?"

Cristina looked at Meredith. "Oh, McDreamy likes you."

"No he doesn't. He doesn't even know me." Meredith protested.

"Then why else would he come every day?"

"Because he likes my coffee like my other regular customers."

"Think what you want, but McDreamy likes you." Cristina's pager went off. "Incoming trauma." And with that, she was gone, leaving Meredith alone with all their shots of tequila.

"McDreamy; I mean Derek doesn't like me." Meredith told herself. "He doesn't."

* * *

Meredith woke up the next day with a major hangover. Cristina left which meant that Meredith had to drink all the shots they were supposed to share on her own. She decided to go to the hospital to get a banana bag IV so she wouldn't have to suffer all day.

Meredith hung out down in the free clinic since that's where Cristina was working today.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring someone home."

"I've been good about keeping my panties on lately." Meredith said. "I think I'm done bringing strange men home."

"You, really?" Cristina laughed. "I won't believe it until I see it."

"I think I want to start dating now. I always said I'd do it again once my business was up and running. It's successful, and I have a lot of free time now."

"I hope this is just the hangover talking or are you still drunk?"

"I'm serious, Cristina. I think I'm ready for a relationship. I just don't know where to start."

"Well you own a coffee shop, you're hot, I'm sure single men walk in every day. Grow some balls and ask one out. Cause' you definitely don't want to do online dating; that's where all the creeps are. You go out on a date, next thing you're found dead in a ditch."

"Um..." Meredith shook her head not liking that idea at all.

"Or you could get a dog; let it play your wingman."

"You know, I've always wanted a dog. I think I'm going to get a dog. Thanks, Cristina. Now get this IV out of me."

Meredith was always known to make impulsive decisions, one thing her mother hated when she cared. So this was another impulsive decision on Meredith's part, because she found herself at an animal shelter looking at dogs up for adoption.

Out of all the dogs Meredith saw, she ended up adopting a two year old male white Fourche Terrier, and named him Doc. She stopped at the pet store on the way home and bought Doc some food, toys, a new leash and collar, and a bed.

Meredith sighed when immediately once she got home, Doc peed on her floor. "Okay, I won't hold this against you this time."

Meredith brought Doc with her to the coffee shop in the morning and kept him in the backroom. She only brought him with her because she didn't want to come home to find a mess, and she wasn't planning on staying long; just open the store, maybe serve some customers, and leave. Meredith also scheduled an appointment for the vet so Doc could be checked out and get vaccinated.

Meredith went to the vet clinic a little past noon. She waited in the waiting room for what felt like an hour before she heard her name and got up. A technician weighed Doc and did a few other evaluation before the doctor came in.

"Dr. Dandridge will be in shortly. He's just finishing up with another patient." The woman said.

Meredith nodded. "Thanks."

Meredith waited ten minutes for the doctor to come in. Overall Doc seemed healthy, which Meredith was happy to hear. She explained to Dr. Dandridge how adopting Doc was somewhat an impulsive decision when her friend suggested she'd get a dog. But Meredith also said she'v always wanted a dog, so she's ready for the responsibilities this dog will bring; hopefully at least.

"How did your partner take it then?" Dr. Dandridge asked. "Coming home to a surprise; must have been upset, huh?"

"Oh, no, I'm not- I'm not seeing anyone at the moment." Meredith explained. "Which is another reason why I've always wanted a dog; keep me company."

"Okay, so I'm going to have one of my technicians come in and give Doc his vaccinations. If his health seems to change though, bring him back in to be seen."

Meredith smiled, petting Doc's head. "Thank you, Dr. Dandridge."

"Please, call me Finn."

"Thanks, Finn."

 **So Meredith has a dog now... I wasn't sure what kind of dog Doc was, so the dog I stated in the story Doc is looked very similar to the one on the show. She's also beginning to have an interest in Derek.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

After a week of having Doc, Meredith kind of regretted getting him. She'v been having trouble training him, and he'v been tearing up paper and shoes; his favorite, Meredith's slippers.

 _Maybe I wasn't ready for this_ , Meredith thought.

Meredith left Doc at home while she went to her coffee shop to bring her mother a coffee to the hospital. She actually ran into Derek when she approached the elevator since he was waiting for it as well.

"Hi." Meredith smiled.

Derek glanced off his phone and smiled. "Hi." The elevator dinged and they both went in, heading up to the same floor. "So if I ask, could I get coffee delivered too? Or is it just a family thing you do?"

"Mainly a family thing, but maybe I'll be nice and one day bring you one too. I sometimes bring scones or muffins for everyone else, though; leave them in the attending lounge. I haven't lately. I've been busy. I got a dog."

"You know what? I love dogs."

"Yeah? I'm having seconds thoughts about getting him. I sometimes do impulsive things, so adopting this dog was an impulsive move of mine."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. They both stepped out and headed in the same direction.

"Well if you need help, I'll gladly offer my services. Dogs love me." Derek proudly said. "You should bring him up to my land; take him hiking."

"Thanks for the offer." Meredith saw her mother working on the OR Board and walked over to her. "Hi, mom."

"Not now, Meredith." Ellis snapped.

"Your coffee. I'll just leave it at the nurse's station." Meredith was waved off by her mother.

Meredith went up to the OR gallery to watch another surgery since she was free. Sometimes Meredith does wonder what'd it be like to actually operate. She finds watching surgeries to be exciting and fascinating, even when she was a child, but she wonders how it actually feels cutting into someone. Sometimes she regrets not becoming a doctor, but then again she's happy with her coffee shop; being her own boss; being able to work her own hours. If she was a doctor, she'd be working awful hours, especially as an intern and resident. At least as an attending, you see your bed each night, even if you get called during the night to come in.

Meredith left the gallery in the middle of surgery. She was walking passed the CT room and saw Derek in there getting scans on his patient. Meredith walked further into the room to get a better look at the scans.

"That's a big tumor." Meredith said.

Derek turned around and leaned back into his chair, sighing. "It is. The problem is, it's inoperable. I could operate and try to get all of it, but I would either kill him in the process or paralyze him."

The man was in his forties, with a tumor wrapped around his spine. Derek could either kill the man or paralyze him by clipping the wrong cord.

"He's going to die anyways, why not try?" Meredith asked.

"He should be able to spend the remainder of his life with his family and kids; he still has a few months."

"But if you get all of the tumor, he'll have forever."

"Are you a doctor?" Derek asked.

"I didn't go to medical school, but I probably know more than your stupid interns." Meredith said. "I basically grew up here; been watching surgeries since I could remember in the gallery. Mom was always reading me medical books instead of princess fairy tales when she was around; instead of playing with dolls, I played surgeon."

"So why didn't you become a doctor?"

"I told you when you asked why I opened a coffee shop. I wanted to be my own person; not follow my world class mother. I would have been always compared to her, and I didn't want that." Meredith explained. "And I didn't want to work these crazy hours."

"Yeah..." Derek looked back at the scans and sighed, getting up from the chair. "I should go tell his family."

"Wait." Meredith followed him out of the room. "You did offer me help this morning, and I'd like to take you up on that offer; say maybe this weekend if you're not working?" She asked. "I think if I want to keep Doc, I'll need help training him."

Derek nodded and smiled. "Okay, this weekend."

"Okay." She smiled. "Bye Derek."

* * *

The weekend had come. Derek had actually come to pick Meredith up from her shop because he thought it'd be easier for her, since it's not that easy to get up to his land. Meredith gave Derek a coffee that was of course on the house again as a thank you for helping her with her dog, since she knows nothing on training a dog.

Meredith couldn't believe the land that Derek owned. It had an amazing view. The only thing she had a problem with was that it was basically in the forest and she'd probably get scared sleeping there alone; like someone is going to pop out and kill her.

"So all of this is yours?" Meredith asked.

"It is. I just don't know what to do with it all." Derek said. "I'm thinking about possibly building a house if I decide to stay permanently here. So at the moment I live in this trailer." He gestured behind them. "I'm happy with it; it's enough for me at the moment."

"This must be a huge change if you came from New York."

"It was time for a change; for a new life; a new start."

Doc started to pull on the leash, jolting Meredith forward almost causing her to fall. "So you said you're good with dogs? Can you turn this monster into an angel for me?"

Meredith and Derek went on a small hike together with the dog on his land. Apparently the dog was nicer and more obedient to Derek, which did upset Meredith to some extent. But then again, dogs are good at judging people's characters. If Derek didn't seem like a nice guy, Doc would had probably been mean or more aggressive. By the end of the day, Meredith came to the conclusion that Doc simply doesn't like her, or at least his judge in character of her.

Meredith and Derek were sitting in chairs outside his trailer watching as the sun set over the mountains. "So does pizza deliver out here?"

"I'd hope so." Derek said. "But I don't know; haven't tried."

"Why did you choose to live way out here? What if you get a 911, as in you need to get to the hospital within minutes or your patient will die? It's like an hour ferry ride; and then another thirty minutes to get up here."

"Maybe I should buy a helicopter then; get to the hospital in ten minutes." He joked. "On a serious note, I wanted a change from the city life. My realtor showed me this land, and I couldn't pass it up." Derek looked around. "It's kind of big for just me, though. So who knows if I'll stay or what I'll do with all of it. But it's nice not having to hear cars constantly, see the city lights, and just have quiet. You know in New York, I never could see the stars. Now it's all I see."

"Yeah." Meredith looked up at the sky. "Maybe you'll find someone to share this land with; grow a family with."

Derek took a sip of his beer and smiled. "One day."

 **Leave a review, follow, and favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

Doc continued to misbehave with her, where to Meredith began looking online for new owners. Another impulsive decision gone bad for Meredith Grey.

Meredith's doorbell rang, which caused Doc to bark. "No, stop." She ordered, pushing him away from the door. It was Cristina, who Meredith was glad to see. She let her friend inside, and got the two of them a glass of wine each so they could sit down on her couch and talk. "Getting this dog was a bad choice. He hates me!"

"I told you getting a dog would be a bad idea. Like what do you know about taking care of a dog?"

"Well Cristina Yang was right again." Meredith said. "I'm thinking about asking Derek if he wants him."

"Derek?" Cristina asked.

"Dr. Shepherd. Doc likes him and he has a huge piece of land Doc could run around on. I feel like he'll be happier there."

"Wait. Wait. You went to his house?"

"Well trailer. He's thinking about building a house, but that's not the point."

"McDreamy lives in a trailer?" Cristina laughed. "That's not dreamy at all."

"It's actually kind of cute." Meredith admitted. "I just don't think I'd choose to live there; maybe if I was camping."

"Did you and McDreamy, you know, do the nasty nasty?"

"No! He offered to help turn my monster dog into an angel. Apparently he's only an angel for Derek."

"You know what they say, dogs and babies are good judge of characters. I guess Doc just doesn't like your character, dark and twisty Meredith."

"I'm not so much dark and twisty anymore. I'm just me."

Cristina's pager went off and she rolled her eyes. "In some ways, you should be happy you're not an intern."

Meredith went with Cristina to the hospital, only because she wanted to see Derek and ask him a question. She asked a nurse if she knew where Dr. Shepherd was, and she told her he's in an emergency surgery but if it's urgent, she could page him. Meredith told the nurse not to worry, and decided to go up to the gallery to see Derek in action.

The surgery ended well, as in Derek's patient didn't die. As Derek was scrubbing out, Meredith left the gallery and went into the lobby to wait for him. She figured she'd let him talk to the family of the patient instead of immediately asking him to take her dog.

Derek walked over to the nurse's station, after talking to the family, and grabbed his patient's chart, filling out documents/ writing down notes for record. Meredith took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey."

Derek glanced at Meredith and then continued the chart. "Hey."

"I saw you in surgery, you did great. Will he be okay?"

"Yeah, just fine. I caught the brain bleed immediately and was able to fix it." Derek closed the binder and handed it back to the nurse. "How are you?"

"Doc is still terrorizing my closet." Derek couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny. I was wondering, since Doc likes you so much, and you have a lot of open space on your land, if you would like a dog?"

"You want me to take Doc?"

"He doesn't like me. Or my clothes. Or my shoes. Definitely not my couch and pillows. But he likes you, and I think you need some company on that large piece of land you got. I bet it get's lonely. And I thought I was ready for a dog, but truth is, I'm not. It's just another dumb impulsive decision I did that didn't work out."

Derek couldn't help but ask. "What was another one?"

"When I was sixteen, I dyed my hair red thinking it'd look cool." Meredith shook her head. "I looked like a tomato farm exploded on my head."

"I would like to see some pictures now." He laughed.

"Shut up." She hit his arm playfully. "If you don't want him, it's okay. I'll just find someone else. I know you're probably too busy to have a dog."

"Dr. Shepherd, I need you to sign these discharge papers for Mr. Davidson." A nurse said.

Derek skimmed over the papers quickly and signed the papers, handing them back to the nurse."I'll give him a shot. And you can see him whenever you like. He can be our dog, where you have visitation rights on the weekends." He joked.

"And you have full custody." Meredith smiled. "Okay. Deal."

"If you give me your address, I could pick up Doc on my way home."

"Thank you."

* * *

Meredith got home from spending the day at the coffee shop to a mess thanks to Doc. She sighed and decided she'd order a pizza since she'll be too busy cleaning up to make dinner. Derek was coming over soon, and she wanted her house to look somewhat decent, but then again, she could show Derek what this dog does.

Meredith grabbed her wallet when she heard her doorbell ring, hoping it'd be the pizza man. She was starving and couldn't wait to get her hands on a slice of pizza. As she was handed the pizza, Derek was walking up to her door.

"Hey, come in." Meredith smiled. She shut the door behind him and placed the pizza box on her kitchen table. "So um, I had to clean up the mess Doc caused while I was gone, so let me just get a bag together of his food and toys and everything. If you want, you can have a slice of the pizza I ordered. It's fine."

After getting everything together, Meredith placed the bag near the front door. She found Derek looking at old photos of Meredith with her mother, and a few photos that had her father in the picture as well.

"Is this you?" Derek asked.

"It is." Meredith smiled. "It was taken the summer before the divorce when we all were happy. I haven't seen my dad in years, but this is definitely one of my favorite photos of us all together."

"I couldn't imagine growing up with a broken family." Derek said. "My parents have been married for almost forty-eight years."

Meredith could tell from Derek's facial expression that something was bothering him, and for some reason, she thinks she knows why. "What was the real reason why you moved to Seattle?"

"I was married; or still married. My soon-to-be ex-wife cheated on me with my best friend; my best friend who was like a brother to me. I came home from the hospital one night, finding them in my bed together on my favorite sheets. Long story short, your mother called me offering a job position here, and I thought it was just perfect timing. I needed to get out of New York and start fresh; leave my old life behind. I'll officially be able to once she signs the divorce papers."

Meredith touched Derek's forearm. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Derek said. "Truth is, our marriage was probably over a long time ago, but we both just didn't want to admit it. It just hurt seeing my best friend and wife having intercourse in _my_ house in _my_ bed."

Meredith gave him a comforting smile. "Pizza usually makes me feel better. So does turning the music up, and dancing it out, but you don't seem like someone who would do that. So let's stick to the pizza."

 **I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far! I decided to be nice and give you another chapter this quick. Leave a review, follow, and favorite if you haven't done so already. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Meredith's and Derek's friendship quickly evolved as the months went by. She would go up to his land and hang out with him and Doc; go on hikes with them. Meredith would always give Derek free coffee when he comes into her coffee shop just as a thank you for taking her dog in.

Derek had to go back to New York if he wanted to officially be done with his old life, so Meredith agreed she'd watch her monster dog until he got back. Derek and his ex-wife shared everything, including having two vacation homes in both of their names. The New York townhouse he and his wife were living in was in his name, so Derek immediately sold it when he got offered a job in Seattle. With the vacation homes, Derek kept the one in the Hamptons, while she kept the other one in Malibu.

Derek returned back to Seattle a few days later, which Meredith was happy about. Doc was still tearing all of her things up. She just wished she knew why this dog disliked her so much so she could possibly fix it.

Meredith suggested that she and Derek should go out for drinks to celebrate his divorce finally over with. She thought it'd be a good way for him to forget about everything that he'v been through the past six months.

Meredith took Derek to her favorite bar, Joe's, which happens to be right across from the hospital. Derek couldn't believe Meredith when she ordered shot after shot of tequila, while he began with a double scotch single malt, his favorite.

"Just to warn you." Meredith said. "Bad things have happened when I drink too much tequila."

Derek couldn't stop smiling and just shook his head in disbelief. How did this happen, going out for drinks with this type of girl?

Morning had come, and Meredith couldn't remember what happened last night. She woke up in her bed, which was a good thing, but the problem was that she was completely naked. She was afraid to looked who was laying right beside her in bed; though she had a pretty good idea who.

Meredith slipped out of bed, wrapping a throw blanket around her body. She picked up her clothes and took them into her bathroom to freshen up. Meredith remembers telling Derek bad things happen when she drinks too much tequila; this is one of those bad things.

What made Meredith feel even worse was when she realized she was probably the first woman Derek has slept with since his separation from his wife.

 _Shit_ , Meredith quietly said to herself. She splashed some water on her face and went into her closet to grab some clothes. She wanted to be dressed before Derek woke up, because at the moment, she doesn't even want to face him. Meredith is just simply embarrassed from her actions.

Meredith went downstairs and made herself a cup of coffee. She also toasted some bread and put jam and butter on it, cutting some fruit on the side. Meredith could feel her face turning red when she heard footsteps walking down her stairs.

"Good morning." Derek tiredly said.

"Morning." Meredith murmured, looking down at the table. "There's coffee over there if you want some."

Derek sat down across the table from Meredith with coffee in hand. Meredith felt mortified thinking about last night, slowly remembering bits and bits of it.

"Look, last night- Remember how I said bad things happen when I drink too much tequila?" Meredith looked up at Derek. "We did the bad thing last night, and I'm completely embarrassed. And I don't want it to affect our friendship because it really does mean a lot to me. So can we just forget it ever happened?"

* * *

"Well did he at least wear protection?" Cristina asked.

"I don't know." Meredith whined. "I don't remember."

"Just hope you won't get pregnant. That would suck; having McDreamy's baby; a McBaby."

"I'm not going to get pregnant. I just feel bad I slept with a newly divorced man. What is wrong with me, Cristina?" Meredith asked. "Please tell me so I can change it."

"Tequila is wrong with you."

Meredith groaned. "Ugh, I should had never suggested we'd get drinks. It's my fault."

"Everything is your fault when you get tequila in your system." Cristina said. "And to think you said you're done having one night stands."

"I wouldn't necessarily consider Derek a one night stand; just a mistake."

"Was he at least good?" Meredith put her hand over her face to hide the redness coming from her embarrassment. "Mer, come on. Tell me how good McDreamy is in bed."

"Okay, fine, yes. He's amazing."

"And a good size?"

"Cristina, just please don't ask any more questions about my sex with Derek. I just want to forget it even happened and move on."

"One more question. Best sex you ever had?"

"Cristina!"

* * *

Derek invited Meredith up to his land to hang out with him and Doc, since she hasn't seen them as much lately. You could say Meredith was avoiding Derek. She hasn't been as excited to see him ever since they had a drunken night together. She hoped not seeing him as much would allow both her and him to forget what happened so it won't affect their friendship. But it's been about a week since that happened, and honestly Meredith did miss seeing Derek. So she agreed.

Derek appeared from his trailer as Meredith was getting out of her car. He smiled when they made eye contact. "Hey."

"Hi." Doc ran and jumped on Meredith, greeting her. "So you like me today, huh?"

"I think he missed you. You haven't been around much."

"Yeah, he miss terrorizing me and my house." Meredith pet Doc on his head. "I've been busy. I shouldn't be telling you this yet, but I'm in the process of opening another coffee shop across town."

Derek walked closer to Meredith. "That's great."

"It is. I just hope it won't be too much for me to handle."

"Another impulsive decision?"

"Surprisingly no." Meredith laughed. "I've been thinking about opening another one for a while now. At the moment, one store is easy, two may be too much for me to handle and just fail."

"I think it'll be successful like your current one."

"I hope so."

Meredith and Derek took Doc on a hike on his land. This time they went on a different trail than last time when she came. After hiking, they returned to his trailer and Derek got them both a cold beer. They were sitting on his bed, since he doesn't have space for much seating.

"You know, for being a big fancy neurosurgeon, I would think you could afford a bigger trailer." Meredith joked.

"So you don't like my trailer?"

"I didn't say that." She laughed. "It just wouldn't had been my first choice. Like there's no room for a couch so if you have guests, you bring them to your bedroom or leave them outside." Meredith looked at the time on her phone. "And I should be going."

Derek walked Meredith out to her car. They stood in complete silence staring at each other not sure what to say to one another. Meredith said bye and opened her car door.

"Meredith, wait." Derek said. She looked up and next thing she knew it, Derek's and her lips are touching. "Bye."


	7. Chapter 7

**So I debated posting this chapter today, but I decided to be a nice writer and post it. So enjoy!**

Meredith was confused when Derek kissed her goodbye. She didn't know what it meant, and she was too afraid to ask. Luckily for her, the new shop Meredith is working on to open is distracting her. She'v been having meetings with her financial consultant to be sure she can afford to open another one without going in debt or bankrupt. She also has been looking at locations with a realtor to see what she could afford, and whether the location would be good for a coffee shop.

After meeting with her realtor, Meredith went back home to get changed. Her mother had won another Harper Avery award, and tonight is the ceremony. Of course Meredith has to go to give support to her mother.

Meredith put on a long black dress, with a plunging neckline. She arrived and was greeted by a few family friends; aka other great doctors. Meredith immediately was handed a glass of champagne, and then she found her table near the front.

"Look at little miss Meredith Grey all grown up."

Meredith turned around and got up to hug the old family friend. "Hi, Richard."

"How is everything with you going?" Richard asked. "Your business?"

"I'm great; my business is great. I'm actually planning on opening a second location soon."

"That's great, Meredith. So do you have anyone special in your life yet?"

Meredith shook her head. "Not really. I mean... It's complicated."

"Well I hope you figure it out. I see your mother. I'm going to go congratulate her before the ceremony begins."

"Bye, Richard."

The ceremony began shortly. Dr. Harper Avery gave an opening speech before the awards were being handed out. Ellis Grey was one of five receiving an award tonight for their medical breakthroughs. This will be her fifth Harper Avery award, so these type of events are not new for Meredith. Actually by the the third one, Meredith got bored, but she only goes to support her mother, who probably doesn't even care if she shows up or not.

Halfway through, there was a break for people to socialize. Meredith felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around, seeing Derek in a black tux.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked.

"All the head attendings were invited." He explained. "Thought I'd come say hi. You look great, by the way."

"So do you." She smiled. "Who would had thought you owned a black suit. All I've seen you in are scrubs and jeans."

"I own more suits than you think."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes." Derek grinned. "This is just one of many suits I own."

"Mmm... Well you clean up nicely." Meredith took a sip of her champagne and smiled. "Okay, well thanks for coming over. This was fun, but you should go back to your seat way over there." She pointed in the direction his table is at.

* * *

Meredith found Derek sitting on her front porch when she arrived home from the ceremony. The ceremony was over hours earlier, but Meredith decided to go to the hotel bar to end her night on a better note. Derek stood up as Meredith was digging into her clutch for her keys.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What do you have to talk about at 1 am?" Meredith unlocked her front door and opened it. "How long have you even been waiting for?"

"Just two hours."

She walked inside and turned on the lights. "And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

Derek followed her inside. "It could, but I don't want it to. It's weighing heavily on my mind."

"I'm too tired to talk, Derek. I just want to get out of this dress and go to bed. So can we just do this tomorrow, please? I'm sure it's not that important."

"It'll be quick."

"Okay, fine." Meredith and Derek went to sit down in her living room. "So what is it that has to be talked about tonight?"

"You're avoiding me; I kissed you and now you're avoiding me."

"Good talk. Bye."

"Meredith." Derek said. "You're trying to run."

"What do you want me to say?" She asked. "Yeah, you kissed me, but what am I supposed to take away from that? I don't know what it means."

Derek tilted his head. "I think you do. I like you, Meredith. I want there to be something more between us."

"This doesn't have to be talked about tonight." Meredith said. "Especially when I'm semi-drunk. I'll say something I don't mean."

Derek stood up from the couch. "You don't need to answer now. Think about it and we'll talk again."

* * *

Meredith lay awake in her bed, not wanting to get out. She was thinking about what Derek had said to her last night. When Meredith finally got out of bed, she went over to Cristina's since she wasn't working today. She just needed Cristina's opinion on this all.

"I just don't know what to do, Cristina." Meredith said. "Tell me what to do."

"Well do you like McDreamy?"

"Stop calling him that. And I kind of do, but then there's things to consider; like the big age difference between us."

"How big of a difference is it exactly?"

"Like ten. He's like thirty-eight or thirty-nine. And I'm twenty-nine."

"So what, Mer. That's like the oldest I'd date someone."

"Okay, but he's a doctor."

"Um, you need to elaborate more on that one. What's wrong with him being a doctor?"

"I rarely saw my mom when I was growing up. I'd probably never see him."

"I thought you said you were ready for a relationship. These are just stupid reasons, Mer."

"I am, but I never thought I'd go for a doctor."

"There's nothing wrong with dating a doctor." Cristina said, and Meredith knew she was right. "What's the real reason?"

"Okay, I'm scared. The last relationship I was in was not a good one."

"Well one good thing about dating an older man is he's not childish; more mature, meaning he probably won't do stupid things. But then again, all men, no matter their age, do stupid things. He'd just probably do less. Oh, and he's probably more experienced in bed, if you know what I mean." She nudged her. "Date him, don't date him. I don't care, but it's your decision at the end of the day."

Meredith sighed. "That's the problem."

 **I know you all have been waiting for this one. Derek finally got his nerves up to ask Meredith out! In the next chapter we will find out what Meredith decides.**

 **I love how you guys are suggesting what should happen in this story. I already have all the chapters written, with me going back and adding a few things as I get ideas, but I'll tell you what some of you guys are suggesting will be in this story some time in the near future. I guess we just think alike :p**

 **Okay, so thanks for reading, and leave a review, follow, and favorite the story!**


	8. Chapter 8

Meredith called Derek and asked him to come over when he could so they could finish their conversation from the other night. She told him she'd be home around five, and he could come when he was done at the hospital. Derek showed up around eight and Meredith welcomed him inside.

Meredith sat with her legs crisscrossed on the couch, with a pillow on her lap. "So I've been thinking about what you said the other night; like a lot. I like you."

"I like you too." Derek smiled. So far he was liking what he was hearing.

"But..." Meredith wasn't sure what she was trying to say. "The thing is, I have some concerns. You're a doctor. I know how doctor's work; my mother was one, is one. They're rarely around and live at the hospital. You can't really make plans because plans will cancel if you get paged. I'd want the person I'm with around; I don't want to wake up in the morning finding him gone because I have abandonment issues." Meredith admitted. "Because my dad left, and my mom was always at the hospital."

"What are you saying then?"

"I don't know what I'm saying, that's the thing. I'm willing to give us a shot, but I don't want to get hurt. The last relationship I was in was a bad one; it ended bad, so I told myself I'd focus on my business. But now I'm ready to be in one, it's just..."

"To make you feel better, mine ended bad too." Derek tried to be a little funny by saying that, but Meredith didn't find it much amusing. "Listen, Meredith. We can take things slow. Go on dates, and get to know each other better than we already do. We don't-"

"Taking things slow sounds nice." She smiled. "But it means no sex any time soon. You think you can handle that?"

"I think I can." Derek chuckled.

"Okay."

* * *

Meredith and Derek began going on dates. The first official date they went on was a dinner date. Derek took Meredith to a nice restaurant, where they ordered wine and even shared a desert at the very end. It felt weird at first for the both of them, and awkward, because they were friends and now they're becoming more romantically involved with each other. But most first dates are awkward, and you just have to power through them, and that's exactly what the two of them did.

"So I want you to tell me things I don't know about you." Meredith said. "I want to know who Derek Shepherd really is."

"Okay, well what do you want to know?"

"Anything; everything. Like are you a secret serial killer and being a doctor is your cover?" She joked.

Derek laughed. "Okay, well I have four sisters; uh, nine nieces, five nephews. I like coffee ice cream; single malt scotch; occasional good cigar if I can find one." He took a sip of his drink. "I, uh, I cheat when I do the Sunday's crossword puzzle, and I never dance in public. Favorite band, The Clash. Favorite novel, the Sun Also Rises. And my favorite color is blue; I don't like light blue; indigo blue."

"Wait, so you're the only brother out of four sisters?" Meredith asked.

"Is that all you got from everything I said?" Derek chuckled.

"No. And between them all, you have nine nieces and five nephews? Do twins run in your family?"

"They do, actually."

"You said you never dance in public? I might have a problem with that." Meredith smiled. "I love to dance, so I think we'll need to get you out of your shell."

Derek shook his head, grinning. "I'm an awful dancer; you don't want to see me dance."

"I have to see to believe it."

"You don't want to see it, believe me."

"If we're going to do this dating thing, I have to." Meredith smirked.

The awkwardness and weirdness of it all quickly went away as they continued to do more dates and acted more like a couple. Meredith would sometimes come to the hospital and have lunch with Derek in the hospital cafeteria, and other times Meredith would try to cook for Derek. She would also invite him to stay the night with her, though sex is still not on the table. Since they're not having sex yet, Meredith was able to convince Derek to show her his dance move. She wasn't sure what was worse, his moves or his facial expressions he was making. Either way, Meredith couldn't stop laughing and soon agreed with Derek he couldn't dance.

"This is great, really." Derek said as they lay in bed. It's been a month since they've been dating, and the only physical aspect of their relationship they're doing, is kissing, hugging, and cuddling. "Doing crossword puzzles in bed; current events. When does the knitting start?"

"Shut up." Meredith laughed, kicking him. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Uh-huh. And so does sex." Derek dropped the newspaper and pulled Meredith down to him, getting on top of her. He started to kiss her neck.

"There's going to be no sex." She laughed. "Stop it. I promise it's going to be worth waiting; more fun, and we need fun."

Derek's pager went off, and he sighed getting off his girlfriend. He reached for it and glanced down at it; _911_.

"I have to go." He gave Meredith a kiss and climbed out of her bed. "But I'm expecting sex when I get back."

"Don't count on it."

Meredith tried waiting up for Derek to come back, but when the clock hit midnight and he still wasn't, Meredith went to sleep. She just hoped she'll wake up with him next to her. But that didn't happen either. Meredith figured Derek was pulled into a surgery and he spent the night at the hospital to monitor his patient.

Meredith got up and got ready to go into her cafe today. She hasn't been going in lately and kind of misses it. Like she told Derek, The Village Cafe is her baby. She misses her baby.

"Next in line." Meredith waved over. "Hi, what can I get you?"

"Uh, a double shot expresso." The man said. "And a date with me."

Meredith smiled and reached for a cup and marker. "I'm flattered, but I have a boyfriend. What's your name?"

"Mark."

"Mark." Meredith scribbled onto the cup. "Okay, it'll be $4.50."

Mark handed Meredith his credit card and she slid it, handing it back to him. "Well if it doesn't work out with your boyfriend, come find me. Or find me anyways. I got a new job at the hospital down the street."

* * *

Meredith decided to go to the hospital and have lunch with Derek. She waited in the lobby since he was just scrubbing out of surgery.

"I didn't think you'd find me this quick." Meredith looked up and saw Mark. "Did you break up with your boyfriend?"

"Actually I'm here to see him."

"You move fast. I like that. What do you say we get out of here and-" Before he could finish his thought, Mark got a fist to his face.

"What the hell was that?" Meredith exclaimed.

"Ah. Ah." Derek shook his hand trying to ease the pain. "That's Mark; the person who slept with my wife."

"Funny how you see me sleep with your wife, and all you do is walk out. You see me talking to a cute girl, and you punch me."

"You know what?" Meredith got up. "I'll see you tonight."

"You count on it." Mark called after her.

"She was talking to me." Derek said. "She's my girlfriend."

"Didn't think young was your type."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to win back my best friend." Mark said. "And I work here now too."

"This is just great." Derek said sarcastically as he walked away to ice his hand. "Just great."

 **One of my favorite scenes in Grey's is in season 5 when Derek tries to dance it out with Meredith when she and Cristina were fighting. I always laugh when I watch that scene, so for those who remember that scene, lets just say that's exactly how Derek danced in this chapter :p**

 **For the second half, I thought it'd be fun if Mark came into the story and hit on Meredith at her cafe. Then he sees her at the hospital and thinks she's there to see him, but in reality she's there to see her boyfriend, aka his ex-best friend.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"So McSteamy slept with McDreamy's wife?" Cristina questioned.

"But Derek didn't punch him because of that. He punched him because he was hitting on me." Meredith explained.

"You sure you want to be with him now? His past is coming back to bite him in the ass. Who's next to come? His McWife?"

"Ex-wife." Meredith corrected. "And why would she come? They're officially divorced."

"Mommy dearest could offer her a job too." Cristina pointed out. "Derek's the best neurosurgeon in the country; top five in the world. Sloan was the go to plastics guy on the East Coast. I bet Derek's wife is the go to something on the East Coast."

"Ex-wife." Meredith said again. "Why would she come to Seattle, Cristina? Leave her fabulous life in New York for Seattle? Seattle isn't the greatest. Do you need help?"

"Like you know how to do a single hand, left handed tie." Cristina laughed. Meredith grabbed the string, and Cristina was in disbelief she was able to do it. "Did you just- You're not even a doctor!"

"Yeah, but I learned to do this when I was ten. You're holding the string too tight."

"Oh, shut up." Cristina yanked the string from Meredith annoyed. "I hate you."

Derek came walking down the hallway and saw Meredith with Cristina sitting on a hospital bed. "Hey."

"Hi." Meredith smiled.

"Hey, did you know your girlfriend can do a single hand, left handed tie? I can't even do it."

"I told you, you're holding the string too tight."

"Like I'd listen to someone who didn't go to medical school."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Well I don't need medical school when I had my mother teaching me everything from the moment I was born."

"She really wanted you to become a doctor, didn't she?" Derek asked.

"She did, and I almost did. I could barely get her to pay for my college after I told her how I was going into business instead."

"Ugh." Cristina groaned and jumped off the bed. "I'm done. I'm just done."

Meredith laughed. "If you need help, I'm here."

"So I was thinking tonight we could go out for dinner." Derek suggested. "And then after, we go back to your place and have," Derek mouthed _sex_ which made Meredith laugh.

"Oh, really? Dinner sounds nice, but not sure about the second part."

"The second part isn't a question; a statement. It comes with dinner; a package deal."

"Mm... I better get ready then." Meredith jumped off the bed and gave Derek a kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Derek picked Meredith up from her house around seven, and he took her to a five-star restaurant. Meredith had ordered a chicken dish, while Derek ordered a steak dish, and they both got a glass of wine each.

"So my mom wants to meet you." Derek brought up.

"I don't want want to meet your mom."

"I've met your mom."

"But there's a difference. She's your boss, and she doesn't know we're together."

"You still haven't told her?" Derek asked.

Meredith shook her head. "You're dating the boss's daughter. If we break up, she'll probably terrorize you just because she can; or maybe she'll terrorize you because you went after her daughter."

"Terrorize me?"

"Just like Doc does to my house. I will tell her, but I'm waiting until we get more serious. And it goes the same for meeting your parents; waiting until we're more serious."

"Okay. But just warning you from previous relationships, mom and my sisters will hunt you down if they don't meet you within a year."

"That makes me want to meet them even more now." She joked. "Maybe you can bring me home for Christmas then; if your'e going back anyways."

"I wasn't planning to, but we can. I'm sure everyone would be thrilled. But don't you want to spend it with your mother?"

"My mother usually works on Christmas and any other holiday, so I usually travel and spend my Christmas elsewhere. Like last Christmas I went to Germany. It's a fun experience to see how other countries celebrate certain holidays."

"So if we weren't dating, where would you had gone this year?"

"Maybe Australia. I've never been. Plus it's summer there, so I could be laying on the beach getting a tan unlike I would be here."

"That doesn't sound like a bad way to spend Christmas at all."

After dinner, the two of them went back to Meredith's and went straight up to the bedroom. Break out the candles, because they're having sex for the first time as a couple. They've been together for a little over a month, which meant it was time. But just like with dating in the very beginning, it was awkward because it was their first _official_ time at it. They were drunk when they did it the first time months earlier before they became a couple, and the awkwardness wasn't there because they were drunk.

But now they're sober, and can remember every single thing that happened; if it was great or not. Of course it was great, though. Derek is amazing. Meredith just couldn't understand how his ex-wife could cheat on him; why she'd just want to give him up like that. But Meredith is happy she did because now she can have the amazing Derek Shepherd all to herself.

Meredith cuddled with Derek when they finished, and fell asleep in his arms. This was just the perfect way to end her night.

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review, follow, and favorite!**


	10. Chapter 10

Meredith woke up not feeling well at all. She was throwing up and had a fever; not forgetting a sharp pain in her abdominal area. She decided to go to the hospital to get checked out. Meredith doesn't usually go get seen, but she knew having a sharp pain in her abdominal area is not a symptom with having the flu.

Meredith had a nurse page her mother when she got to the hospital. While she waited for her to come, Meredith sat and waited in the lobby for her. She usually would had gone look for her mother on her own, but it was just too painful for Meredith to walk or move.

"Meredith, you know better than-"

"I think I might have a appendicitis, mom." Meredith held her abdominal area. "Owe. Can you get someone to look at me? I didn't go down to the ER 'cause I didn't want to wait and suffer from this excruciating pain. Owe."

"Page Dr. Bailey." Ellis ordered a nurse. "Tell her my daughter needs to be seen immediately. I need to go into surgery. Don't have me paged again unless you're on your death bed."

"I feel like I am."

Dr. Bailey quickly answered the Chief's page and took Meredith into a room. She performed a couple of tests just to be sure it's the appendix. The tests did confirm it was a appendicitis and Dr. Bailey scheduled a surgery for later that day to take it out.

Meredith asked for morphine when she was checked into a hospital room. She just couldn't handle the pain anymore. Cristina did visit Meredith, after she did rounds, and sat in her room doing charts.

"You're pretty, Cristina." Meredith wrinkled her nose at her, smiling. "Am I pretty?"

"Should I page your boyfriend so he can tell you how pretty you are?"

"You're a good friend."

"You're so high right now."

"Actually, you're my best friend in the whole entire world!"

"I just feel sorry for you." Cristina said.

"Why? Cause I could die today?"

"This is exactly why I hate being around stoned people."

Dr. Bailey returned and brought one of her interns with her. "Miss. Grey, this is Dr. O' Malley. He'll be scrubbing in and prepping you for surgery later today."

"Are you sure, Dr. Bailey?" Cristina asked. "Last time George scrubbed in on an appi, he almost killed the guy."

"Yeah, Dr. Bailey. Maybe I shouldn't. This is the Chief's daughter." Dr. Bailey stared him down. "Unless you want me to... Won't happen again."

"Is that good enough for you, Miss. Grey?" Dr. Bailey asked.

"I want ice chips."

* * *

Derek heard about Meredith being in the hospital and came to visit her when he was free.

"Let's see, your complexion is flushed." Derek gently touched Meredith's abdominal area. "Abdominal walls, tender. Aren't you glad to have a boyfriend who works in the hospital?"

"You are just one of many men I am dating at the moment."

"Oh really?" Derek smiled. "How many of us are there?"

"Well, uh, there's you. And you. And, um..." Meredith lost her train of thought and smiled at Derek. "You're so handsome and such a great kisser."

Dr. O' Malley reentered Meredith's room. "Okay, let's get you prepped for surgery."

"He almost killed someone. He's going to kill me, so I want you to know that I love you."

Derek glanced down at his pager. "I have a consult, but I'll see you after surgery." He kissed Meredith on her forehead.

"Wait, tell me you love me too."

Derek tilted his head at her. He wondered if she really does love him or if it's just the drugs she's on.

"You don't love me." Meredith frowned.

But the thing is, Derek does love Meredith. He just doesn't want to say it yet, though she probably won't remember since she's high on morphine. "I love you, Meredith. I'll see you after surgery." And with that, Derek left the room.

"Only if he doesn't kill me!" Meredith turned to Dr. O' Malley. "Isn't my boyfriend amazing?"

* * *

Meredith's surgery went well, and just like Derek promised, she woke up with him at her bedside. Derek got up from where he was seated and gave Meredith a kiss on her forehead.

"Surgery went well." He said. "Your stats are good too."

"How bad was I on morphine?" Meredith asked. "Did I say anything embarrassing; something I'll regret."

"Well you told me I'm handsome and a great kisser." Derek decided not to mention the _I love you_ part of it. "They say when people are on drugs is when the truth comes out, so it must be true."

"It is true. You should give me one of your great kisses."

Meredith was able to go home two days later. She hated staying in the hospital, and the only good thing about it was that she was able to see a lot more of her boyfriend than she would have if she wasn't in the hospital.

The one good thing about having your boyfriend be a doctor is that he doesn't have to play doctor with you. Meredith was still in some pain from the surgery, so she mainly lazed around, and either stayed in bed or lounged on the couch. Derek would come over after work and make sure she was doing okay, and bring her food while he's at it. He would also call and check on her. That made Meredith feel very loved and cared about by him.

"Remind me if you ever get hospitalized that I'll have to play doctor and take care of you."

"I don't even have to be hospitalized if you want to play doctor." He winked. "I'll even let you wear my white coat if you want."

Meredith hit him playfully with her pillow. "Stop it."

Derek laughed. "You don't like that idea? I love that idea."

"You're not allowed to say these things until I'm completely healed, you got that? Now kiss me."


	11. Chapter 11

"I feel like we haven't talked in a while, mom." Meredith said. "I have a lot to tell you."

"I do too. I met this doctor that is perfect for you."

Ellis would always try to introduce Meredith to other doctors to possibly date and marry. Meredith hated when she did this, and would go out on one date with the person, but never call them back for a second date.

"No, mom, that's one thing I wanted to talk to you about. I'm seeing someone."

"What does he do?"

"Well he's a surgeon; actually the head of the neuro department at the hospital he works at."

"Which hospital?" Ellis asked.

Meredith was trying to choose her words carefully because she wasn't sure how her mother would react. "Actually, this hospital. But I met him before I knew that. He came into the cafe for coffee, and we became friends when I gave Doc to him. And we hit it off..."

"You're dating Derek Shepherd?" Ellis questioned.

"Yes, and I'm happy."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Um..." Meredith was confused by her mother's reaction but decided to move on from that topic. "I found the perfect location for my second cafe I'm planning on opening. It's near the Olympic Sculpture Park. I signed a lease and planning to start remodeling immediately."

"Okay."

"You don't have any comments on anything I've mentioned?" Meredith asked in disbelief. This wasn't like her mother at all. Usually she criticize Meredith or make some type of comments, either supporting or bringing her down. It was neither.

"No."

"Are you okay, mom? You don't seem like yourself."

"Your father came into the hospital today with his _other_ family. I can't believe he would dare show up at my hospital with _them._ " Ellis said. "They should had been turned away."

"But you have all the best doctors. Can't blame them for wanting to be seen by the best." Ellis didn't answer. "Okay, well I should let you get back to work if you don't have anything else to talk to me about."

Meredith left her mother's office and headed for the elevators. She saw Derek waiting for the elevators as well when she reached them.

"Hey." Meredith smiled.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here."

The elevator arrived and they both stepped in. "Yeah, I was just talking to my mom. I told her about us."

"You did?" Derek asked. "How'd she take it?"

"Pretty good, actually. She was ready to set me up with another doctor before I told her, though."

Derek chuckled. "Really? Who?"

"I don't know, but apparently he's perfect for me, so... I should probably thank my dad for pissing her off today."

"Your dad? I thought you haven't seen him in years."

"Apparently he's remarried with other kids, and they came to this hospital today." Meredith said. "My mom found out because she's chief and all, and she's upset." The elevator arrived at her floor and she stepped out. "I'll see you later."

Meredith went to The Village Cafe after seeing her mother. When she got there, one of her employees told her that some girl was looking and asking for her. The employee then pointed to the girl who was sitting in a corner drinking a coffee while reading a book.

Meredith walked over to the woman not sure what to expect. She has never seen her once in her life, so now she's hoping it's not a complaint.

"Hi, I'm Meredith, the owner. I was told you were asking to talk to me?" Meredith asked.

The woman looked up and smiled at Meredith. "Yes, hi! I'm Lexie; Lexie Grey. Your sister." Meredith dropped her smile. "I'm visiting from college and wanted to meet you."

Lexie explained how in med school, her professors were mentioning Ellis Grey as one of the greatest surgeons in the world, and the top female doctor in the country. Lexie said Ellis's last name _Grey_ caught her attention, because her last name is also _Grey_. She then began doing research and found out her father was married to Ellis Grey and shared a daughter. After much other research, Lexie then told Meredith how she found out about her coffee shop and wanted to meet her.

"So hi." Lexie finished.

"Um... listen." Meredith wanted to let Lexie down as easy as possible. "We're not sisters. We share the same dad genetically, but we're not sisters. My father left my mother and I when I was only five, and I've never seen him since. Has he try to contact me? No. Send a card when my birthday came around? No. I'm sure you're great, but I don't want to know you if I don't have to."

"We're sisters."

"I don't want anything to do with Thatcher and his new family."

"Could we be friends then?" Lexie asked. "I really want to know you."

Meredith shook her head. "I don't want to know you."

 **Okay, I know this chapter was pretty short, but it'll be made up in the next chapter because that one is pretty long. Also, kind of keep this chapter in mind for a future chapter coming soon because they kind of relate to each other.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review, follow, and favorite!**


	12. Chapter 12

The holiday season had finally come. Meredith and Derek had Thanksgiving just the two of them, and of course Doc, at Meredith's house. Instead of making a turkey that Meredith knew she would overcook, she and Derek bought fresh crab and steamed them. Meredith also cooked most of the traditional Thanksgiving side dishes, and baked a fresh pie for desert.

When Christmas came along, Meredith and Derek flew to New York to spend it with his family. Derek had to remind Meredith she agreed she'd come and meet his family, and now she was regretting it. She was nervous to meet the Shepherds; Derek's mom and dad, and don't forget four sisters and their family.

Derek's sisters and parents did offer him and Meredith to stay with them instead of in a hotel, but Derek said no because he knew Meredith probably wouldn't feel quite comfortable with that. Plus, he wants to be able to have sex with Meredith without having to feel weird knowing he's doing it in his parents' or sisters' house.

Derek pulled up to his parents' house on Christmas Eve so he and Meredith could have dinner with them. It'll be just the four of them, and tomorrow Meredith will be able to meet the rest of the family.

Meredith sat in the passenger seat not wanting to get out. "Is it too late to say I'm sick?"

"Mer, come on. There's nothing to worry about. Mom and dad will love you." Derek held his hand out and Meredith grabbed it, getting out of the car. "Just like I do."

"Okay."

Meredith held Derek's hand as they walked up to the front door. Derek rung the doorbell and they waited for it to open. Meredith's heart began to beat faster when the front door opened, revealing Derek's mother; or at least that's who Meredith is assuming it is.

Derek embraced his mother as they entered the house, and then he introduced his girlfriend to her. "Mom, this is Meredith; Meredith this is my mom, Carolyn."

By Meredith's surprise, Carolyn brought her in for a hug too. "It's so nice to finally meet the girl my son is hiding from us."

"It's nice to finally meet you too." Meredith smiled. "Derek has told me a lot."

"I'm sure he has, but very little to us about you."

While Carolyn went back into the kitchen to check on the food cooking, Derek took Meredith to meet his father, Nicolas. As they were talking, Meredith discovered that his dad had actually owned a collectors shop when he was younger. Derek then mentioned how Meredith owns a successful coffee shop in Seattle and currently working on opening a second one.

"Going into business was never my first choice." Meredith said. "I grew up with my mother pushing me towards being a surgeon just like her."

"Meredith's mother is considered one of the best surgeons in the world." Derek explained.

"Yeah, so after I graduated from high school, a friend and I went backpacking across Europe for a year. That trip opened up my eyes. I visited a lot of locally own businesses, and I thought it'd be great to own my own; be my own boss; work my own hours. That trip also made me realize how much I want to see the world and travel. So being my own boss, I would be able to do so without worrying about my job being at state."

"So why did you choose to open a coffee shop?" Nicolas asked.

"Well I, with the rest of the world, love coffee. I think the main reason I chose that, though, was because it was safe. I didn't want my business to fail and having my mother being right that I should had gone to med school where it'd be certain I'd be successful."

"Mer, has great taste in coffee too." Derek said.

Carolyn had called everyone to dinner. Meredith sat next to Derek in the dinning room, with his parents seated right across from them.

"So from what Derek has told us about you is that you grew up in Seattle?" Carolyn asked.

"Um, for the most part, yes. My mother and I did move to Boston when I was five. She had gotten a job at Boston General, but we moved back to Seattle before I started high school because she was offered to be Chief at Seattle Grace."

"What about your father?" Nicolas asked.

"Meredith's parents are divorced." Derek said.

For some reason, Meredith felt like she had to tell them the whole truth. "He left my mom when I was five and I haven't seen him since."

Derek's cellphone went off, and it was the hospital. He excused himself and went into the living room to talk, leaving Meredith alone with his parents; something she hoped would had never happened.

Derek's father decided to change the topic and mentioned Meredith's coffee shop to Carolyn. She thought it was great Meredith owned her own business and then went into when her husband owned his collector shop. Carolyn did mention something that surprised her, wondering why Derek had never mentioned it.

"I didn't know." Meredith shook her head. "Derek didn't say anything."

Carolyn had told Meredith how two men went into her husband's store trying to steal his watch, but instead shooting him when he wouldn't hand it over. All that happened while Derek and his youngest sister were behind the counter playing.

"It was both fortunate and unfortunate Derek and Amy were there." Carolyn explained. "Fortunate because they were able to call for help and save Nick, but unfortunate because they had to endure what they did."

"I just couldn't imagine."

Derek returned and everyone became quiet when he sat down, making him question what they were talking about.

"Were you talking about me?" Derek asked.

"Not really." Meredith said. "Is everything okay at the hospital?"

"Now it will be. So what were we talking about?"

* * *

The following day was Christmas and also the day where Meredith get to meet Derek's sisters. As far as she knew, Derek's parents liked her, so now she needs to impress the sisters. They drove back to Derek's parents' house. Two of his sisters were already there with their families.

"Meredith, this is my sister Lizzie and Nancy." Derek introduced.

"Mark did tell us she was young." Nancy said. "I didn't believe him."

"What else did Mark tell you?" Derek didn't even realize his sisters were even talking to him still.

"That you live in the forest in a trailer." She said. "You really hit rock bottom, didn't you?"

"Maybe you should see the land before you talk." He said. "And then you can say if I really hit rock bottom or not. I think I won personally."

"Is that an invitation?"

"No. Stop talking to Mark. He doesn't know anything." Derek took Meredith's hand and took her to a different room. "Sorry about Nancy."

"It's fine." Meredith assured him. "I'm sure she feels obligated to look after you because you're her only brother; same with your other sisters."

"She doesn't need to, and I don't need my sisters' approval on what I do." Derek kissed Meredith on her cheek. "I'm sure your wishing you were spending Christmas laying on the beach in Australia now."

"No, I'm happy I get to spend it here with you and your family."

The rest of Derek's family arrived at the house a few hours later. Derek introduced Meredith to his other two sisters; Kathleen and Amelia. From what Meredith could tell, Nancy is mainly the only sister she has to worry about. So far Nancy is not taking a liking to her younger brother dating a much younger woman. But Derek's nieces and nephews have taken a liking to Meredith. They think it's cool she owns her own business and been out of the country multiple of times.

"So how do you usually spend the holidays?" Kathleen asked.

"Traveling, actually." Meredith said.

"Meredith's mother is usually working on the holidays." Derek explained.

"Yeah, so instead of spending it alone, I travel to see how other countries celebrate. Like last Christmas, I spent it in Germany."

"So where would you had gone this year?" Lizzie asked.

"I was thinking Australia. But then I met your brother, and let me say, he let me know he was interested in me."

"So was is before or after the divorce?" Nancy asked. "Did he even tell you about his wife?"

"Ex-wife." Derek corrected.

"Yeah, he did; not immediately, but I knew before we started dating." Meredith said.

"Mark thinks you're only with her to get close to the Chief." Nancy said. "Is that true?"

"Mark doesn't know anything." Derek said. "I met Meredith at her coffee shop; started liking her before I knew she was the Chief's daughter. Stop talking to Mark to find out information about me because we're not even friends. The only time we speak is when it concerns a patient."

"God, Derek. Just forgive him already." She said. "Mark is Mark. He sleeps with every woman he sees without a care who she is."

"He slept with my wife; that's unforgivable."

"I'm sure Meredith doesn't want to hear about the wife." Amelia said, taking a sip of her beer. "You know, current girlfriend."

Both Meredith and Derek were happy when the day ended and they were able to go back to the hotel to spend the rest of the night alone. Derek's parents like Meredith, but his sisters are not impressed at all and still think Derek is going through like a midlife crisis or something along the lines because of the divorce. One reason for thinking that is because of the age difference between him and Meredith.

Meredith and Derek had Christmas sex in their hotel, and when they finished, they cuddled with each other. Meredith couldn't stop thinking about what his parents' told her the night before about how Derek saw his father get shot.

"Why didn't you tell me you watched your father get shot?" Meredith asked.

"Who told you? Kathleen?"

Meredith looked up at Derek. "Your parents, last night."

"There's something that Amy I never do; talk about it." Derek said. "We never talk about it to anyone."

"We don't have to talk about it." Meredith reached up and kissed Derek on his cheek. "But I'm sorry that happened."

 **So Meredith met the family, and Derek's sisters are definitely questioning why he's with a much younger woman. But they obviously don't care what they think, only what his parents thinks.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	13. Chapter 13

For the next few months, Meredith began focusing more on getting her second location ready. She's planning on having it opened by summer, which isn't that long away if you think about it. She had it painted and new flooring and lighting installed by mid January. She also had new counters installed by February. Now she's looking for furniture and decor since the major things are done.

"I kind of like this table." Meredith said, flipping through a catalog. "With these chairs. What do you think?"

"I think you shouldn't be asking me." Derek said.

"Well you're building a house. You must have some expertise."

Yes, Derek decided to go through with his original plan when buying his piece of land, and began the process of building a house. He worked with his contractor with designing it, and agreed on a two story, Classic Victorian style, with an open floor plan.

"I don't do decor, which reminds me. You'll need to help me pick furniture when the house is finished."

"Of course I will." Meredith made marks in the magazine and glanced off at Derek on his laptop. "What are you working on?"

"A possible clinical trial that could shrink inoperable brain tumors. But it has never been tested on humans so I'm trying to find as much research on it as possible; see if there's a great possibility that it'll work."

"Are you doing it by yourself?"

"Probably get a resident to help me; but overall, yes." Derek said. "It's going to be a long painful process."

"I hated when my mother was working on a clinical trial." Meredith admitted. "I would rarely see her. She would always spend her day and night at the hospital. She wouldn't leave until she was successful."

"So where were you then?"

"I had a nanny. But when I was old enough, I would stay at home alone. I remember throwing some crazy parties as a teenager."

"Oh really? What would these parties include?"

"Tequila." Meredith admitted. "You can blame my absentee mother for me getting involved with tequila. Ever since, nothing has ever gone right when tequila and I are involved with each other."

Derek shook his head at Meredith. "I might be getting involved with someone way over my head."

"Trust me, I'm more tamed now." She laughed. "I wouldn't want you to know high school/ early twenties Meredith."

"Well now I kind of want to know her. Can she make an appearance?"

"You don't want that."

"Why not?"

"I don't think you could handle her."

"Oh really?" Derek had a full grin on his face. "I think I can."

"Well she's not coming back to existence." Meredith said. "And that's final. We're done with this conversation."

"Well you're no fun whatsoever." Derek laughed. "I think party Meredith and I would get along quite well."

"Too bad we won't ever know."

* * *

Ellis Grey had showed up to The Village Cafe, which surprised Meredith. Her mother doesn't usually come there, so Meredith wondered what she wanted. Meredith brought her mother a coffee and then sat down with her at a table. Ellis wanted to talk.

"I'm planning on stepping down as chief. "

"What? Why?" Meredith asked.

"I've been getting forgetful lately. I couldn't remember the steps to a simple procedure I've done thousands of times."

"Everyone is forgetful mom."

Ellis shook her head. "I was tested. I am in the early stages of developing Alzheimer's. I'm hoping it won't advance fast."

"Wait, what?" Meredith was confused. "Are you going to retire then?"

"I'm going to say I'm stepping back from surgery to travel. Nobody needs to know my diagnosis. It's embarrassing, so I need you to promise to keep it a secret; not tell anyone. Can you do this for me?"

"I don't want to, but if that's what you want, I can."

Ellis and Meredith talked more about her diagnosis. Ellis is going to look for a home, because she knows Meredith won't be able to care for her when she get's to the extent where she'll need it. She also told her she will be working on her will so Meredith won't have to go through obstacles trying to get her mother's affairs in order when she dies; not saying she's going to die anytime soon. Ellis just wants to be prepared for her future while she's still sane and able to.

Meredith was sad for the rest of the day. She hated to hear that her mother has Alzheimer's just because she knows how awful that disease is. Meredith never thought her mother would get Alzheimer's, never once. She thought her mother was healthy and would die one day from old age. But now knowing this diagnosis, it all makes sense. Meredith was thinking about a few months ago when her mother started to act different. She didn't think much of it; thinking her mother was just not caring, but it was all the beginning of the disease. Sometime in the future, her mother won't remember who she is, and that will break Meredith's heart when that day comes. The worse part about it all, though, is Meredith having to keep this a secret; meaning she has to go through this all alone.

Meredith went home and was happy to see Doc hadn't made her house a mess. Lately Derek has been sleeping over, hence why Doc is here.

"Jump up, Doc." Meredith patted a spot beside her on the couch. She figured since she can't tell anyone about her mom, she could tell Doc. Meredith just really needed to talk to someone about this, and Doc was the best option without breaking her mother's promise. "You're a good listener, aren't you?"

 **Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying this story, but sadly it'll be ending very soon. I'm hoping I'll have all the chapters up by the 27th because then I'll be busy with college. But then again, I might want to be mean to you all and make you wait for the final chapter because it's an epilogue that comes right after a cliff hanger in the chapter before it :p**

 **I won't be doing a sequel for this story; or at least I wasn't planning to just because I'm happy with how it ends. I already began the sequel for 'Accidental Life' and the sequel choice that won in the poll is following Meredith's and Derek's teenage children. I really like how the first two chapters are that I kind of want to post it now, but then I know I shouldn't. I was thinking possibly when my Thanksgiving break comes in November, I'll post the first chapter, so you'll have to wait until then unfortunately.**

 **I'm going to shut myself up now, and say bye. So, see you in the next chapter :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Meredith had gotten a letter in the mail saying Doc needed to go in to the vet for a check-up. It's been a year since she had gotten him, and since he saw the vet, so Meredith made an appointment to take him in. She went alone because Derek has been busy working on his clinical trial that she even rarely sees him. Another reason why she was hesitant about dating him in the first place.

Meredith waited in the waiting room which felt like forever. She was getting impatient and just wanted to get this chore finished with. Meredith got up and followed a technician to a back room when she heard her name being called. The technician weighed Doc, and asked Meredith if there was anything she noticed bothering Doc or she found concerning. Meredith replied with a no, and the technician left, and the vet, Dr. Dandridge, entered.

Dr. Dandridge looked over Doc's history and then did a routine evaluation. "So how has the first year with him gone?"

"Well, it included him terrorizing my house for eight months; tearing everything up. But now, I can finally say he likes me." Meredith scratched Doc behind his ear. "Don't you?"

"So if I recall, you got him to keep you company. Is he still fulfilling that role?"

Meredith thought about it for a moment. She's dating Derek, but he's been too busy with his clinical trial, she barely sees him now, which she hates. "I'd say he is."

"I was asking because I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" He asked.

A smile appeared on Meredith's face. She definitely would had said yes if she wasn't with Derek. "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm seeing someone."

"Oh, I thought you said-"

"Doc is still keeping me company because I don't see the guy I'm with as often at the moment. He's a doctor, so..." Meredith trailed off. "If it helps, I would had said yes."

Awkwardness filled the room as Dr. Dandridge wrote down some notes on the clipboard. "So Doc seems as healthy as he can be. He's up to date on all of his vaccinations. So we're all done here unless you need anything else."

"No, I think we're good." Meredith clipped Doc's leash to his collar. "Thank you."

Meredith swung her purse onto her shoulder and went to pay for the vet visit at the front counter. After paying, she went to her second location to look at the progress. The store is coming together nicely and on scheduled. Her appliances arrived and were already set up, and some of the furniture she ordered should be coming the following week.

Meredith walked over to the park across the street with Doc when she finished up in the store. She sat down on a bench thinking about everything; about her mom; about the future. What does the future hold? Soon, who knows how soon, but soon, Meredith won't have her mother. Ellis is the only one Meredith has, and soon she'll have nobody, but maybe Doc. Yes, she'll have Derek, but their relationship is not certain. They may not last and then she'll be alone; especially since she gave Doc to him.

Meredith thought back about meeting her half-sister, Lexie; how she wanted to have some type of relationship with her. Meredith is now thinking that probably wouldn't be that bad of an idea. She only said no their first meeting because of Ellis. Meredith didn't want to hurt her mother even more than she already was when she heard about Thatcher being at her hospital with his new family.

Meredith doesn't want a relationship with her father if she chooses to connect with her half-sister. He left her; never tried to contact her once, and that's unforgivable. But none of this was Lexie's fault. All she wants to do is know her long lost sister.

Meredith went home. She was sitting on her couch staring at the number Lexie gave her when she came into the coffee shop a few months ago. She had given Meredith her number if she had a change in heart and wanted to talk. Meredith did have a change in heart, but the thing is, she's nervous to call.

"Okay, Meredith, just dial the stupid number." Meredith said to herself. She put the phone up to her ear, and listened to it ring. Her heart stopped when she heard a tired hello on the opposite end. _Crap_ , Meredith mouthed. "Lexie?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, it's Meredith."

* * *

Derek walked into Meredith's bedroom when he got back from the hospital. Meredith was sitting up in her bed with Doc laying at the end of her bed, as she was reading a book.

"Why didn't you tell me your mom's planning on stepping down as chief?" Derek asked.

Meredith glanced up from her book and looked at Derek. "She announced it?"

"You could have given me a heads up." Derek took his shoes off and jumped into bed, giving Meredith a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to run for chief."

Meredith placed her book down on her lap. She didn't like hearing those words at all. "Why?"

"Meredith, being chief is everything I've ever wanted."

"But you're busy enough as it is."

"You don't want me to be chief, do you?" Derek asked.

"It's not that. I just rarely see you as it is and that's before you're chief. I can only imagine how it'll be if you become chief."

"That's because I'm working on a clinical trial. I almost have it, Meredith. And then I'll be done; all yours."

"That's great; I'm really happy for you."

Derek stared at Meredith knowing something was not right with her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm as best as I can be with what I have going on." Meredith said. She really wanted to tell Derek about her mother, but she promised. "I just miss you. I have a lot going on, and I just want to be able to forget about it all with you."

"Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

Derek had finished his clinical trial, and it was a success. He was even published in a magazine; having what he did called _The Shepherd Method_. Meredith was happy it was over because it meant more time with Derek that she just really needs at the moment.

Meredith has been in contact with her half-sister, Lexie. They would text quite often, and Meredith found out she's graduating from med school this June. She's planning on on doing her intern year at one of the hospitals in Seattle; though she's not sure which yet.

Derek dropped the bombshell to Meredith that his parents were coming to Seattle to visit. She would had been totally fine with it if he didn't tell her a day before. Meredith has to mentally prepare herself, plus clean her house if Derek's expecting to bring them there.

"You're holding that bottle of tequila like it's your life vest." Cristina said. "It's creeping me out."

"I shouldn't be nervous, right?" Meredith asked. "I mean, I already met them, and they liked me; at least I think they did... Oh my god, Cristina. They probably don't even like me. It was all just an act."

"Really, Mer, you okay?"

"No, my house is a mess, there's dog hair all over the place, and Derek's parents will be here tomorrow!"

"God, have you and McDreamy not been doing the nasty? You need to relax." Cristina said.

"I can't!" Meredith snapped. "I haven't been able to relax ever since-" She stopped herself from saying _ever since she found out about her mother's diagnosis_. "You know what? I'm not doing this tomorrow and I'm going to tell Derek that too. I just can't."

"You could always come over and help me and the others study for our intern exam." Cristina said. "Read our flashcards. There's going to be a lot of drinking." Meredith's front door opened and they both turned seeing Derek coming in. "Does he live here now?" Cristina asked.

"No."

"Could of fooled me. He's like always here."

"Because I live closer to the hospital than he does, so he spends the night on nights he might be needed."

"Which is like every night." Cristina pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. I like him here." Meredith said.

* * *

Ellis Grey asked her daughter to stop by the hospital the following day so they could talk. Meredith had brought some scones and coffee with her since she had just come from the coffee shop.

"Have you decided who's going to be the new chief?" Meredith asked.

"The board makes the final decision, but I get to give them one powerful suggestion." Ellis said. "Dr. Shepherd is the board's first choice. He's the most qualified out of them all. Don't tell him that. But I was thinking about suggesting to the board that we get Richard Webber to be chief."

"Richard would make a good chief." Meredith said.

"He would be the best candidate." Ellis agreed. She reached into the drawer of her desk and handed Meredith some pamphlets. "This is the home I want you to put me in when I get to the state where I'm unable to be alone. I know that may not be for a few years, or maybe sooner than we're anticipating, but I want to be prepared so you don't have to worry."

"Are you sure this is what you want, mom?"

"Yes."

Meredith looked down at the pamphlets and nodded. "Okay."

Meredith saw Derek leaving a patient's room and put her pamphlets her mother gave her in her purse so he wouldn't see them. She was going to walk over to him, but stopped when someone else pulled him into a conversation. Instead of waiting, Meredith decided to just leave.

Meredith went home and was greeted by Doc. She looked at her house and sighed, taking her cellphone out of her purse. She sent Derek a text asking him not to bring his parents over to her house; saying she just wants a quiet night just her and Doc. Derek didn't immediately reply, but when he did, he agreed, saying he'll just take them out for dinner, but made her promise she'd have lunch with them the following day.

* * *

Meredith arrived at the restaurant Derek told her to meet him and his parents at. They were already there, and Derek got up to greet Meredith with a kiss to her cheek. She sat down beside Derek and glanced at the menu.

"We missed you last night." Derek said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was with my mom. We had to discuss things."

"How is your mother?" Carolyn asked. "When do we get to meet her?"

"She's fine."

"She's stepping down as chief and retiring." Derek said. "I'm, with others, are running for her position."

"Actually, she's not retiring." Meredith quickly changed the topic. "So, how are you both enjoying Seattle so far? Derek said it's both your first time, right?"

"Haven't seen much yet." She said.

"Derek is going to take us up to his land later." Nicolas said.

"You're going to love it up there. The view is just gorgeous." Meredith smiled.

"Do you want to come with us, Mer?" Derek asked. "You haven't been up there in a while."

"Not this time."

Meredith survived another day being with Derek's parents. She was trying her best to seem happier than she felt, though it probably showed. Meredith was obviously trying to avoid certain topics, like when Carolyn asked when they'd get to meet her mother.

Derek went over to Meredith's after he dropped his parents off at their hotel. Meredith was sitting at her kitchen table looking over her to do list for her second location. Derek sat down across from her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Meredith said. "I'm fine."

"You're lying. I know that because you haven't been acting like yourself." Derek said. "Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you fix it."

"You and nobody can."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know, Derek. Look, I promised my mom I wouldn't talk about what's going on, which means I can't tell you and I want to because I need someone." Meredith felt like she was going to burst into tears. "But I only have myself because I have no other family to help."

"Meredith-"

"Derek, don't. Don't ask any questions because I can't tell you. Just give me the much needed support I'll need."

Derek reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers, rubbing it. "Okay."

 **Tbh, not too happy with this chapter. I wanted to change it but couldn't think of a way, so I left it. So there's only 5 chapters left, and in the next chapter we get to see some of our favorite interns :p**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review, follow, and favorite!**


	16. Chapter 16

Meredith woke up beside Derek in his trailer, which was a nice change for once. Derek rolled over on top of Meredith and kissed her.

"Morning sex." Derek murmured in between kisses.

"Morning sex." Meredith repeated, rolling on top of Derek.

Meredith and Derek hopped into the shower together when they finished in bed. When done, they both dried off and got dressed. Instead of eating breakfast at the trailer, they went to Meredith's cafe, and sat having coffee together.

"That's a cute baby." Meredith pointed out.

Derek turned around and then back at Meredith. "We'd have cuter babies."

"Not now, though." She shook her head.

"Of course not." He laughed and took a sip of his coffee. "If we get married."

"Married? You want to marry me now?"

"All I said was we'd make cute babies." Meredith's phone lit up on the table, with Lexie's name popping up. She pressed the ignore button, which Derek noticed. "Who's that?"

"Nobody." Meredith hadn't told Derek about her half-sister yet, but she hates she's keeping so many secrets from him. "So shouldn't you be getting to the hospital? Isn't my mom supposed to announce the new chief?"

"I know you know, so just tell me. Is it me?"

"It's not my place to tell. But no matter how it goes, I'm proud of you."

He grinned and shook his head. "You're awful, but I still love you."

"You better. Now you should go."

Derek got up and kissed Meredith on her lips. "Come by the hospital later."

Meredith smiled looking up at him. "Okay."

Meredith called Lexie back after Derek left to see what she wanted. Turns out her sister, Molly, is at Seattle Grace in preterm labor. And because she's still in school, Lexie wants Meredith to go there and see how everything is since her parents won't talk. Meredith said she'll ask one of her doctor friends to see how Molly is, but she's not going near them whatsoever. The only person Meredith decided to give a chance with is Lexie.

Meredith went over to the hospital around noon so she and Derek could have lunch together in the cafeteria. Derek wasn't too happy to hear that he, well none of the attendings at this hospital, got the chief position.

"I mean Richard is a great surgeon, but I should had gotten the job." Derek said. "You should had told me."

"I told you it wasn't my place to. And I'm personally happy that you're not. I would have to question our relationship if you became chief."

"Oh, yeah? Why?"

"Because, my mom was chief and I rarely saw her. If you were chief, I'd rarely see you and I don't want that; I don't think I could handle a relationship like that. I'm not saying I wouldn't want you to be chief in the future, but at the moment, I just want you all to myself; nothing preventing me from seeing you."

"Okay. " Derek's eyes dropped down to his pager when it went off. "Crap." And with that he was gone.

Meredith sighed and went across the cafeteria to sit down with Cristina and her doctor friends. "So Derek's upset my mom didn't choose him to be chief."

"Probably thought he had it in the bag." Cristina said. "You know, dating the chief's daughter and all."

"You're dating Dr. McDreamy?" A blonde girl asked.

"Who are you?" Meredith asked.

"Isobel Stevens, but everyone calls me Izzie."

"What can you tell us about the new chief?" A guy asked. "I'm George, by the way. If you don't remember, I operated on you when your appendix was taken out."

"The fact that you remember that." Cristina said.

"Creepy!" Izzie chimed in.

Meredith ignored what was just said. "Richard is a great surgeon just like my mom. You'll like him." She turned to Cristina. "So you know how I told you I have a half-sister? Apparently I have another one. And she's here in the hospital, and I need you to tell me how she is so I can report back to Lexie."

"Are you talking about Molly Grey?" Izzie asked. "I'm on her case. She's scheduled for a C because her low amniotic fluid is endangering the baby."

"Both will be fine?"

"Oh yeah. Baby will have to spend some time in the NICU for a few days. So, really, you and Dr. McDreamy?" Izzie asked. "His hair is just amazing; not forgetting his amazing good looks. I mean compared to all the other doctors, he's just... Mm... Yummy."

"Except McStemy." Cristina said. "I'd do McSteamy."

"Oh yeah." She agreed.

"McSteamy wanted to do me." Meredith said.

"What is it with all these hot men wanting you?" Izzie asked.

"Except me." George spoke up.

"You're not hot, George." Cristina tossed a fry in her mouth.

"I am too hot!" He shot back.

"You're baby brother cute." Izzie said.

Meredith laughed. "I'm gonna go."

* * *

"You know what I just noticed?" Meredith asked Derek. "You have a scar right there." She gently rubbed where the scar was on his forehead. "Has it always been there?"

"That scar is the reason why I don't ride motorcycles anymore."

Meredith sat up in the bed. "How bad was it?"

"I was in the hospital for a couple of days." Derek said. "Few broken bones, bruised ribs, but overall pretty good considering."

"I would had never pegged you as the motorcycle type."

"Oh, that was a long time ago."

"Well then." Meredith gave Derek a kiss. "I'm happy the accident wasn't worse than it was, and you're done riding. Though, I find it pretty sexy you did, and this scar even sexier."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm." Meredith smiled, placing her hands on his chest. She bent down and began to kiss his chest. "Very sexy."

 **Okay, guys. I just moved into my college dorm today and I was just now able to get my internet working, so here's an update! Not sure when I'll update again, but I'll try to tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**** For those who already read this chapter, I'm reposting it since it's not showing up as updated. I guess it doesn't show as updated if you post a chapter less than 24 hours than the last one, which is stupid in my opinion. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Cristina, just tell me I have nothing to worry about."

"You have nothing to worry about." She said. "But you're probably pregnant."

"Cristina!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Hey, if you're late. Just take a test and find out."

"What if I am?"

"Then you're going to have a McBaby."

"I'm not pregnant." Meredith said. "I can't be. We're like a condom ad. We always use condoms."

"Then you're simply late and nothing else."

"But what if the condom was defective and broke?"

"Mer, just take a stupid test." Cristina said. "Worse case scenario is you are."

"And then how would Derek react?"

"Who knows. Maybe he'll be supportive."

"I know he wants kids; he made a stupid comment saying we'd make cute babies. But he didn't mean now; like in the future if we got married."

"Then big whoops. It happened sooner than expected. Derek will be supportive. You said he's building a house. I bet he's building it for his future with you."

Meredith looked at the time on her phone. "I should get back to the cafe. I have to do more job interviews."

"Ew. I'm happy I don't have to suffer through that."

Meredith went to The Village Cafe, and placed her purse in the back room in the safe. She got a coffee and sat down at one of the tables with her notebook so she can take note on all the applicants she'll interview.

Meredith had twenty more people to interview, coming to a total of forty she interviewed for the day. She was happy when she was finally on the last applicant, because that meant she'd be able to go home, and that's all she wants now.

"Thank you. We'll be in touch." Meredith smiled.

On the way home, Meredith stopped at a drug store and bought a pregnancy test just so she can know, and possibly relax if she's not. She didn't take the test immediately because she was nervous. Instead, Meredith started the bath and got in, trying to figure things out.

After an hour in the tub, Meredith got out, and got into her pajamas. She looked at the clock and saw Derek would be off from work soon. She took the pregnancy test out of its box, and Meredith nervously peed on the stick.

Meredith placed the stick on her bathroom counter and waited, what seemed like the longest minute of her life, for the answer. When the minute came, she nervously picked up the test and saw a positive blue plus symbol.

Meredith's eyes widened. "No, this can't be right."

Meredith heard the front door open and closed. Derek is back. She quickly hid the pregnancy stick and box so he wouldn't see it. Meredith took a deep breath and greeted Derek as he was half way up the stairs.

"Hi."

"What are you up to?" Derek asked, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Just got out of the bath."

Derek frowned. "Should had waited until I got home; could had taken it together. That would had been fun."

"I'm sure it would had been." She smiled.

The following day, Meredith went over to the hospital to talk to Cristina. She made sure Derek didn't know she was there.

"It has to be a false positive, right? Tell me it's a false positive, Cristina." Meredith said.

"Why did you only take one? That's stupid."

"Because I'm scared. Can you just do a blood test so I can know for sure?"

"Well come on, preggo. Let's go down to the free clinic then and confirm you got a McBaby in you." She laughed.

"You're just enjoying this so much."

"I really am."

It didn't take long for Cristina to get the results back. Meredith was nervous to here it, though she had a pretty good idea what the results were going to say. She just doesn't want to hear it.

"So?"

"You better start praying that baby will get his hair." Cristina joked.

"Are you serious? Like fucking serious?" Meredith snatched the results from her. "Well fuck!"

"You don't have to have this baby, you know that, right? Abortion is always an option."

"Just fuck me."

"I think that's how you got into this situation in the first place." She pointed out with a laugh.

Meredith glared at her friend. "You're not helping."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I have so much going on in my life, and having a baby is the last thing I should be doing right now."

"Well good luck."

Meredith sighed. "Yeah, I'm going to need more than that."

Meredith went home and sat on the couch looking over her applicants she interviewed the day before. But she couldn't focus because all she could think about was the baby. How could she be pregnant? What is she going to do? What is Derek going to say?

"Just why did this have to happen?"

 **Thanks for reading! Just three more chapters left, and I should have this finished by the end of this week unless I want to make you wait for the final chapter since I mentioned before it's an epilogue after a cliff hanger :p**

 **Okay, now I'm going to continue to write my sequel to 'Accidental Life' since I'm just bored in my dorm room.**


	18. Chapter 18

Derek was hit with a lawsuit the same week Meredith found out about the pregnancy because his patient died during a routine procedure he'v done multiple of times, but this time he just butchered it. It affected him greatly because the woman was pregnant, and he promised the husband and her she'd be fine; that there was nothing to worry about.

Meredith hadn't seen or talked to him since that morning of the surgery. Derek has been hiding out at his trailer in the woods depressed. Meredith wanted to give Derek space, but she's worried about him, and she has a lot to talk to him about. So after working the morning at The Village Cafe, she went over to Derek's land.

Meredith found Derek sitting outside with a beer in hand. She got out of her car and walked over to him.

"Go home, Meredith!"

Meredith ignored him. "How long are you planning on hiding out here? Because that's what you're doing; hiding. You made a mistake, and she's dead, and you can't hide from that."

"I'm not hiding." Derek said.

"You could had fooled me then."

"I'm done operating."

"Oh, so you're a quitter now?" Meredith said. "You're quitting because you made one mistake? I never pegged you as a quitter, Derek. You're not a quitter."

"Maybe I am." Derek took another sip of his beer. "Just go home, Meredith."

"I'm not going anywhere. It's not healthy for you to be out here like this alone."

"I said leave!" He shouted angrily, throwing his can. Meredith took a step back because Derek had never raised his voice at her like that before, and it took her off guard; his anger took her off guard. "Go!"

Meredith just stared at Derek in complete silence. "Fine, you want me to go? I'll go. But I came out here to help you because I love you. But I'm not loving you right now, and if you're going to act like this, then don't ever talk to me again. This." Meredith motioned to him. "This is not the guy I fell in love with. So you just lost me."

Meredith walked back to her car. She opened her door, but stared at Derek before she got in. "And guess what, Derek. I'm pregnant, but it's whatever right?"

And with that, Meredith got in and drove away. On the ferry boat, she was crying because she didn't want any of this to end how it did. But Meredith knew she didn't want to be with Derek if he was going to act like this. She was trying to help him, but he was pushing her away. How can their relationship work if he just runs away when he hits a low point in his life? I guess Meredith should have figured Derek was a runner when he ran away from his friends and family in New York when his ex-wife cheated on him.

The worse thing about this all is that now she's stuck with Derek's baby all alone. She decided not to get an abortion just because she knew she didn't want to go through the procedure. And she knows for sure she doesn't want to give her baby up for adoption, because after thinking about this for a few weeks, she decided she's ready to be a mom. It may not be the perfect timing, but she's ready. And she thought she had Derek, but I guess not.

Meredith went straight home and began packing all of Derek's things he had over in a box. She has no use for his things if they're over, and she doesn't want him coming to get his items.

Once she had it all packed, Meredith drove over to the hospital. She went to the Chief's office with her box, since she figured he'd probably see Derek soon since he has a lawsuit put upon him.

"Meredith." Chief Richard Webber stood up from his desk. "What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I, um, I want you to give this box to Dr. Derek Shepherd when you see him next time." Meredith placed the box on the floor. "Tell him it's all of his things."

"You two were dating?" Meredith nodded. "But not anymore?"

"I don't know. At the moment, no. He's acting like a drunk asshole, and I don't need that. He says he's done operating, Richard. Maybe you can talk some sense into him because he just pushed me away."

"I'll see what I can do when he comes for his meeting with the lawyers tomorrow." Meredith was on her way out when Richard asked, "How's your mother?"

Richard is the one other person besides Meredith who knows about Ellis's diagnosis. He only knows because of how close he is to the family. Richard was basically like a father figure to Meredith when her mother worked with him in Boston. So when Ellis called Richard to tell him about the possibility of him taking over as chief, she also mentioned her diagnosis, and requested him to be there for Meredith as well.

"The other day I went over to her house, and she couldn't remember my name. I know she knew who I was, but she just couldn't remember. I... don't know how much longer she can live in her house before needing help."

"I'm always here for you, Meredith."

"I know." She gave him a smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Two weeks later was the opening of Meredith's second location. She was happy that after months of preparation, it's finally open, and she has one less stressful thing to deal with.

Meredith wanted to spend the whole day at her new cafe, but she suddenly began not feeling well, and decided she'd go home. Meredith was feeling cramping in her abdominal area, which she knows is definitely not normal for when you're pregnant. She put a hot compress on her abdominal and texted Cristina, asking for her to come over immediately. She put in the text that she thinks she's miscarrying.

With that, Cristina was over within minutes. She let herself in, since Meredith gave her a house key, and found Meredith laying on the couch. Cristina suggested they should go to the hospital, and Meredith agreed, but didn't want to go to Seattle Grace in some off chance she sees Derek. She hasn't talked to him since that day at the trailer.

Cristina agreed and they went to Seattle Press instead. Meredith was taken up to OB where it was confirmed she had indeed miscarried. Hearing those words simply broke Meredith's heart because she had finally came to love the idea of having a baby; a baby that would give Meredith a family so she won't be alone. But now she lost it, just like she lost Derek.

 **Don't be mad at me guys! I had to do this. So the next chapter will be set in the future, and then it's the epilogue. And then the story is done! Thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

_5 Months Later.._

Ellis Grey was now living in a home; has been for two months now. She had gotten to the state of the disease where it wasn't safe to leave her alone at home anymore, and that did break Meredith's heart. She hated seeing her amazing mother go downhill this quickly.

Meredith was visiting Ellis at the home. But when Meredith left to get her mother some water she had requested, she returned and saw that her mother had collapsed on the floor. Meredith quickly yelled for help, and an ambulance was called.

Ellis was quickly taken to Seattle Grace Hospital, where they were greeted by Richard. Ellis was immediately taken up to a room on the surgical floor, and Meredith talked to Richard outside her mother's room, explaining to him what happened.

Richard brought Meredith in for a hug. "We'll make sure your mother is okay. Do you need anything?"

"No, but thank you." Meredith heard a familiar voice say _Richard_ and she looked in that direction, seeing Derek. Apparently he didn't quit being a surgeon. Meredith made a quick escape and went back into her mother's room, where Ellis began to gain conscious again. "Hey, mom. You're in the hospital right now. You had a fall."

"Get this IV out of me!" Ellis ordered. "I don't have time for this! I have surgeries to do!"

"Okay, mom. I'll be right back." Meredith went back out of her mother's room and found Richard in the same spot she had left him a few minutes ago still talking to Derek. "Richard, my mom's awake. She thinks she works here still... What should I-"

"We'll talk more about it later, Derek. I have far more important things to take care of." Richard said, entering Ellis's room.

Derek stopped Meredith when she started to follow Richard back in. "Your mom's here? What happened?"

"Remember that thing I wasn't allowed to tell anyone? That thing is the reason why my mom is here." That was all Meredith said and returned in her mother's room.

* * *

"I heard your mom's here." Lexie asked, hugging her sister. She is now works at Seattle Grace as a surgical intern. "Are you okay?"

Meredith shook her head. "I don't know... I don't know what hurts more; seeing my mom like this or seeing Derek."

"Well he was a total jerk."

"The thing is, he's not. He was drunk and depressed and I probably shouldn't had handled it how I did."

Meredith went back to her mother's room, finding Ellis ordering a nurse around like she's still chief. Meredith apologized to the nurse on her way out, telling the nurse her mom thinks she's still works here.

Richard entered Ellis's room, but this time had Derek, well, Dr. Shepherd with him. Dr. Shepherd told Meredith Ellis's condition is advancing quickly, and asked when her mother was diagnosed.

"A year ago she was diagnosed." Meredith said. "Told me she had been getting forgetful; couldn't remember the steps of a simple surgery she'v done thousands of times. And now, she barely knows who I am."

"Have she been to a specialist?"

"Of course; she'v seen the greatest. They all said there's nothing they can do to help her. Is she okay from her fall?"

"Her scans came back clean." Richard said. "She probably just lost her balance, but we'd like to keep her here for a day or two just to be sure."

Meredith nodded. "Thanks, Richard."

Richard left the room, but Derek stayed because he wanted to talk to Meredith.

"You should had told me about the diagnosis."

"There's nothing you could have done." Meredith crossed her arms in front of her. "I know there's clinical trials; my mom did research on them when she was still sane, but she couldn't find one that could give us hope." Meredith was fighting her hardest not to cry.

"Were you really pregnant?" Derek just needed to know. It's been on his mind heavily ever since Meredith told him that day at the trailer, and she's obviously not pregnant right now.

"I miscarried." This time Meredith did shed some tears because at the very end, she really did want that baby.

Derek brought Meredith in for a hug because he just knew she needed to be comforted. It hurt him knowing that he wasn't around when she most needed him. "I'm so sorry. You don't deserve any of this."

It felt good hugging Derek, and Meredith didn't want to let go, but she knew she had to. Meredith took a step back and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I'm gonna go home."

"How is Doc by the way?"

Meredith shook her head. "I had to put him down. He developed cancer and..." She shook her head not being able to finish. "I had to put him down."

It broke Derek's heart seeing Meredith like this. Doc is gone. Her mother is basically gone. She lost the baby. He acted like a total jerk when all she was trying to do was help him. Meredith is alone, and he can tell how much she's hurting in the inside from it all. This year has definitely not been kind to Meredith Grey.

Derek recalls how in the beginning of the year Meredith told him she had a lot going on in her life, and she just needed him for support. He promised he would be there, and he failed. She shouldn't had been the one trying to help him; he should had been helping her. He failed Meredith and now he feels awful for that, now knowing what was all happening. Meredith went through more than she was probably anticipating at the beginning of the year when she found out of her mother's diagnosis, and he wasn't there.

* * *

"Next please." Meredith waved over. Before she could look up to see who the customer was, she asked, "What can I get you?"

"Surprise me." Meredith looked up definitely surprised to see who it was. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Can we talk?" Derek asked.

Meredith nodded and had someone else take over for her. She walked around the counter and she and Derek sat down at a table in the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked.

"I want to apologize for everything. I promised you I would be there for you, give you support, and I failed. I failed because I was too busy feeling sorry for my dead patient; too busy beating myself over that. You were right, mistakes happen, but you need to learn from them and move on." Derek paused. "I made a mistake walking away from you. I learned from that mistake because I lost the best thing that ever happened to me. When I met you, I was drowning, and you were like coming up for fresh air; you saved me... I don't know. That sounds stupid, but that's how it felt to me."

Meredith smiled and shook her head. "It's not stupid."

"This year hasn't been kind to you at all. You're drowning now. I see you drowning, and I want to be your coming up for fresh air. I want to help you; be there for you like I promised. You don't have a family; I was your family; my family is your family. Mom told me to get my head out of my ass when she heard I lost you. I'm probably doing this a little too late, but I don't see it like that. I love you, Meredith. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; grow a family with you; live in the house I'm building with you and our future children. I want to grow old and die with you."

"You walked away. How do I know you're not going to walk away again?"

"Meredith." Derek gave her his most apologetic look. "Please."

 **So I did tell you there would be a cliff hanger. What is Meredith going to do? The next chapter will be an epilogue that will be set about a year and a half in the future, but I'm not going to to post it until Sunday I think. So I'm just going to keep you guys wondering what's going to happen.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Review, follow, and favorite!**


	20. Chapter 20

_EPILOGUE: 1 and 1/2 Years Later..._

Meredith and Derek got married a year ago, and almost immediately after the wedding, Meredith found out she was pregnant. They are now parents to a three month old daughter name Leslie Noelle Shepherd, where they live in the house Derek had built on his huge, gorgeous piece of land.

Ellis Grey is living in her nursing home, but now she's at the state where she has no idea who Meredith is. Sometimes she becomes lucid, where she remembers how life was before she had Alzheimer's. Meredith absolutely hates when her mother becomes lucid because she has to explain to her how she has Alzheimer's, and Ellis's reaction towards that always breaks Meredith's heart.

Mark and Derek had finally left what happened in the past in the past, and are now back at being best friends. This only happened because Meredith's half-sister Lexie ended up dating Mark. Let's just say neither Meredith nor Derek were happy to hear that six months ago. Because they're back at being best friends again, Meredith actually sometimes gets jealous of their bromance, and jokes with Mark not to steal Derek from her.

Meredith sat with Leslie on her lap on the front porch of the house as she watched the sun set over the mountains. Derek was just pulling up in his car and got out with a huge grin on his face. He walked over to his two girls and gave Meredith a kiss on her lips, and Leslie a kiss on her cheek. Meredith immediately knew today was a good day for him.

"Mm... Someone's happy." Meredith smiled.

"I am happy." Derek picked up Leslie from Meredith, and held her up in the air. "Daddy's going to find a cure for Alzheimer's."

"Oh my god, you got the grant?" Meredith exclaimed.

"I got the grant." Derek confirmed. "I'm going to find a cure for Alzheimer's, Meredith. That's my dream."

"I thought this house was your dream."

"Exactly, _was._ That dream is now a reality. _This_ ; finding a cure is my new dream." Derek handed the baby back to Meredith. "It may be too late for your mother, but it's not too late trying to save you and millions out there. There's a chance you have the Alzheimer's gene, and I want to find a cure so we don't have to worry; so that Leslie and our future children won't have to go through what you're going through with your own mother. I'm going to find a cure, Meredith. Maybe not with this experiment, but I _will;_ I won't _stop_ until I _do_."

Meredith got up from her chair and gave Derek a hug and a couple of kisses. "You go make medical history."

 **The End! There won't be a sequel for this story, even though I know some of you want one, but I hope you liked it! Now I'll probably be hiatus for a couple of months since college class has officially begun, but when I do come back, I'll probably have a couple of stories for you written from my free time. So until next time, bye!**


End file.
